yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck, is usualy called a Macro Deck. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this, Different Dimension decks can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. Because of the nature of these decks, they can be very annoying to popular decktypes, namely Lightsworns, toolboxes, and zombies, who all rely on cards in the graveyard. Macro Decks are almost all Return Decks as well, as the monsters are already removed anyhow. Macro Burn/Mill In this kind of deck you use the cards from the Mill Deck along with Macro Cosmos and Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance, Graverobber's Retribution and D.D. Dynamite. It focuses on removing your opponent's cards from play by milling them. Then you can either mill them completely or burn them with D.D. Dynamite and Graverobber's Retribution. Macro Monarch Deck Macro Decks are usually run as a hybrid for Monarch so usually decks will be ran as Macro Monarch and there is also another version that abuses the returning power of D.D. Survivor and D.D. Scout Plane, this deck is known as a Macro Synchro Deck using the tuners Krebons and Rose, Warrior of Revenge to synchronise with the returning D.D. Survivor(s) and D.D. Scout Plane(s) to get out high powered synchros. Cards Monster Cards * Caius the Shadow Monarch x3 * Mobius the Frost Monarch x2 * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch x3 * Raiza the Storm Monarch x2 * D.D. Survivor x3 * D.D. Assailant x3 * D.D. Warrior x3 * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Scout Plane x3 * Gilasaurus x3 (Your opponent will not have monsters in their graveyard) Spell Cards * Allure of Darknessx2 (only if there are enough DARK monsters * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissurex3 * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnationx3 Trap Cards * [Cosmosx3] * Karma Cutx3 * D.D. Dynamite * Bottomless Trap Holex3 * Return from the Different Dimension ** Dimension Fusion (Traditional Only) * Dimensional Prisonx3 Macro Beatdown Deck The main purpose of the Macro beatdown deck is too remove from play as many of both you and your opponents cards as possible In order to power up the Helios monsters, Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Golden Homunculus. Necroface can become very powerful if used correctly and Bazoo the Soul-Eater gets more powerful by removing cards from play. One popular combo is to remove as many cards as possible and use Return from the Different Dimension to bring back Gren Maju Da Eiza, Golden Homunculus and Helios Trice Megistus to attack for game. Monster Cards * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus * Golden Homunculus * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Necroface * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * D.D. Crow * Divine Knight Ishzark * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spell Cards * Inferno Tempest * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Nobleman of Crossout * Soul Release * Soul Absorption Trap Cards * Skull Lair * Bottomless Trap Hole * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Macro Cosmos * Graverobber's Retribution * Return from the Different Dimension Category:Deck Type